A common concern with deployable apparatus' in vehicles, such as work surfaces, is preventing free rotation of the apparatus while in use or when the vehicle is in motion. One solution to this concern is to increase the effort required to enable actuation of the deployable apparatus. However, this approach can make unlocking the apparatus more difficult for the user and decrease the quality of the user experience. Accordingly, new solutions are needed to address this concern that do not negatively impact the quality of the user's experience.